memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Hermes class.jpg In keeping with the general housecleaning up above: Image:Hermes class.jpg - It is currently orphaned, with nothing linking to it. It is also not used pursuant to "fair use" due to its source (the Star Fleet Technical Manual) and the manner of its display in the past. Aholland 17:06, 16 June 2006 (UTC) * Is there any way we can crop the image as such to use the portion viewed in the movie to better represent what otherwise appears as a blur in a screencap to give the reader a general idea what the ship class looks like? --Alan del Beccio 14:21, 17 June 2006 (UTC) **I don't think so given the context of its use - however, if someone would like to draw a Hermes class themselves, so long as it is not essentially a copy of the Joseph drawing (perhaps a 3/4 angled view?) and post it here giving away the rights in it, that would work just fine I believe. I would try, but my artistic skills are . . . shall we say lacking. Aholland 21:54, 17 June 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral.' Hm, at this rate, I'm almost willing to agree with the user who said (somewhere on this page) that maybe we should just contact Franz Joseph or whoever the current copyright owner is and ask permission to use these images. Oh, um, for future reference, Mr. Joseph died in 1994. I think I like Gv's plan to crop what we saw, although-- still from a book. Also listed is if it's used in an indepth summary of the book itself, it's okay. Would it be possible for someone to write an indepth summary of the book, use these pics, and then use'm on the pages? (Cheating, yes; but if you can't out think a think tank, don't try...) - AJ Halliwell 07:34, 19 June 2006 (UTC) **In theory, you could possibly write a summary of the book in which you discuss its history, influence and the like. You might be able to put in some cropped images from it to illustrate your points in that article. However, you would most likely not be able to get away with including each ship class created, or even all images of a single ship's class (like an entire page). And you would not be fairly using it if you then took those pictures and illustrated other articles with them - you'd have to provide a link. It wouldn't really be cheating, the current images would have to go anyway, but you'd end up with some material from the book. However . . . it would be a little cumbersome and the question of "how much is too much" would still exist in some ways. We can still ask the copyright holder (the company) for permission, but we would have to be exact in our request, since no one is going to grant carte blanche to use anything and everything from their work for free and with the Creative Commons License that might then attach in some way. Aholland 11:49, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Defiant-2.jpg *Image:Defiant-2.jpg - replaced with Image:Defiant firing pulse phasers.jpg - more interesting angle, no citation issues. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:23, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', or at least do not replace. The older one is a higher quality image. Personnally, I also think the angle is fine. I don't think there is anything wrong with the old one, and I don't like the new one. --OuroborosCobra 16:52, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :*Changing to Delete unless it can be properly cited. I some how missed that when I first voted, sorry. --OuroborosCobra 19:53, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'delete' "defiant-2" -- there is something wrong with it -- its not cited. i suppose we could keep it or an image like it, but we need to be aware of a source. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:06, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' unless it can be properly cited. -- Jaz talk 19:39, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... I rather like this image. I don't really think there's any harm in keep'ing this a few more days while I ask Jorg if he might know where it comes from. --From Andoria with Love 08:17, 1 July 2006 (UTC) *'Keep. It's a quality action pic. --Sheliakcorp talk 04:26, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Farpoint picard.jpg We already have an image of Picard in 2364, and that version is in my opinion of better quality and depicts Picard in a much more impressive pose. Ottens 11:25, 29 June 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' I like screencaps a lot more than publicity shots myself. In addition, that second shot (a publicity shot) has terrible color balancing, it is all red and orange, where the first one is nicely balanced. I'm not saying the first one should replace the second, but I don't think the second is good enough to justify getting rid of the first, if that makes any sense. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:41, 6 July 2006 (UTC) **Then I suggest you find proper usage for the image I proposed for deletion. It's not a very good replacement for Image:Picard2364.jpg, which depicts the Season 1/2 uniform more clearly than Image:Farpoint picard.jpg. Neither does it show an important scene from "Encounter at Farpoint", so frankly I don't see why we should keep this image, regardless of whether one prefers screencaps over publicity shots. Ottens 22:11, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ***Was it orphaned when I wrote my vote? I don't remember. Well, I don't think it can replace the publicity shot, for the reasons that you stated, even though I hate that picture, and if I had DVDs I would replace it with a better one. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:26, 16 July 2006 (UTC) For Internal Use Only Image:Ma forum new.gif|Image:Ma forum new.gif Image:Hammer sickle clean.png|Image:Hammer sickle clean.png * Found these in the unused files gallery, wondered if we need them, or if they are unique to the site in a way that it would only appear that they are not being used? Image:Search logo.png and Image:Favicon.ico are included here, but wouldn't appear in the above gallery. --Alan del Beccio 06:03, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :Comment The first one looks like the thing used in Ten Forward. It is put to the left of new forums. The middle one I have no idea. The one on the right, based entirely on its name and no other evidence, looks to me like something one of the "Wikipedia is communism" things our friendly neighborhood vandals add. "Search logo" seems not to exist, even when I click on the file. "Favicon" seems to have a warning on malicious code, so I won't open it, but my guess is that it is the same as "search logo", nothing. --OuroborosCobra 08:04, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::Comment: The image at the right was something Cid uploaded to replace the hammer & sickle emblem of the Communist party which our late Commie vandal uploaded over and over again. --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 1 July 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' the torpedo definitly, but the sickle I'm undecided on. I'm assuming we've kept it this long so that someone can revert something a vandal uploads to it, but its a fair chance a vandal would realize that and upload it at a new location. - AJ Halliwell 05:35, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Nemesis comparison ;Image:Nemesis comparison.jpg and/or Image:Nemesis comparison1.jpg Neither are properly cited (although it's not out of the realm of possibility these are legit production photos) and they are the same thing although one lists it in metric as well. They are both huge files by the way, and I may be able to see the use of one of them, but both??? - AJ Halliwell 01:21, 10 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete, unless they can be properly cited. Also, they both seem to include metric information, so if we keep one, let's keep the smaller one. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:27, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::Since their identical now that I look at them (tehehe...) I deleted the larger one, which wasn't being used. But should we keep the other? - AJ Halliwell 04:57, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :::*It still needs to be cited, otherwise this could be a very nicely done, but entirely innacurate fan drawing for all we know. Unless someone comes up with that citation, I am going with Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:07, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :Keep(provisional) I recognize that drawing...It's a production size comparison sketch done by the art department. I want to say it was done by Eaves himself, but I can't be sure. It was published in several places including the Communicator, IIRC. So I say "keep" for now, but work to establish a provenance.Capt Christopher Donovan 23:35, 23 July 2006 (UTC) More unused images... Logos ;Image:Seal of United Earth.gif or Image:Seal of United Earth.GIF One is being used, the other is not. Both are fan creations, neither say we have their permission (although one appears to be a de-whited version of the other, to fit our background.) - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' all. Those fan created seals also seam to be pretty low quality dithers as well. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:08, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::If someone would like to vote for either, we should probably keep one of them... - AJ Halliwell 04:57, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :::Comment, do either have any basis in canon? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:21, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::::The first (currently unused) one is closer to the logo as seen on screen (http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/federation_emblem/2150s-unitedearth-home.jpg). --Jörg 22:33, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes by the way, since Jorg beat me to it...: "Home" and "The Forge". - AJ Halliwell 22:36, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Comment All of those on-screen have continents of uniform color, both of these GIFs have continents with gradients of colors. I know it is small, but we rejected Federation flags that had too bright a background, and I think these should be rejected for being innacurate. I therefore still vote delete for both, but they should be replaced with one good one that matches the canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:42, 23 July 2006 (UTC) DS9 Drama ;Image:FleetWormhole.jpg or Image:FleetDisappears.jpg Unless we're making the DS9 flipbook, I could see why we could use both, but where? - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' one of them (preferebly the first, the second might be usable), although an interesting note, there looks to be modified Jem'Hadar attack ships that seem to have additional nacelles mounted on top, Jem'Hadar battle cruiser style. Maybe worth noting somewhere? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Breen Logos ;Image:Breen-Logo1.jpg and Image:Breen-Logo.jpg Appear to be non-canon, as we already have: Image:Breen Confederacy logo.png. - AJ Halliwell 00:36, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Delete both, and remove from articles they have been added to (obviously). --OuroborosCobra talk 00:49, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Delete both (I could swear this image was deleted before...) --From Andoria with Love 08:29, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Star Trek V image ;Image:Thefinalfrontier0782.jpg Used on LCARS, but since it referred to a small portion, I cropped it a bit and renamed it at Image:LCARS Star Trek V sickbay.jpg. I don't think we need this one, but if someone thinks so, feel free. It'll still need renaming though. -AJ Halliwell 04:36, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Delete, I can't think of a reason to keep it, now that we have the cropped version. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:00, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Example.jpg ;Image:Example.jpg : Poor-quality copy of this image. The dupe has not been linked to another page since its creation, nor is the intentions of the user who uploaded it (blocked now for impersonating User:Noman) really all that clear. --From Andoria with Love 08:22, 21 July 2006 (UTC) *Whoo, it's orange! Delete. — THOR ''=/\='' 18:23, 21 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', and a barrel of monkeys. ---OuroborosCobra talk 17:12, 23 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' Don't punt baby Jesus. - AJ Halliwell 22:38, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Ralph McQuarrie Enterprise.jpg ;Image:Ralph McQuarrie Enterprise.jpg : I don't see why we should keep this image since we also have Image:PhaseIIenterprise.jpg. Considering the concept wasn't even used, I vote to delete it. (comment by User:Ottens) *'Keep'. I like it more then Image:PhaseIIenterprise.jpg. I like that it is from the front, and I think it is nnice to have a shot that shows what the "exhaust" would have been like (particularly that third, middle one). --OuroborosCobra talk 17:04, 23 July 2006 (UTC) *Depending on our copyright policy, both images might need to be deleted as "not fair use". In that case delete both. Otherwise, keep both, because they show different angles of the design. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Agosoria Nebula.jpg ;Image:Agosoria Nebula.jpg : Incorrectly named image, and we already have Image:Great Plume of Agosoria.jpg. --From Andoria with Love 11:16, 25 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete --OuroborosCobra talk 04:00, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Deep-Space-Nine-Defiant.jpg ;Image:Deep-Space-Nine-Defiant.jpg : Fan-made/un-cited, non-canon, etc. --Ortzinator 03:58, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Even if true, it's rude to crab about someone's User Page. I'll find another. --Sheliakcorp talk 04:04, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *No one crabbed about your user page. No one even mentioned it. Ortz was following MA policy on images. All he did was nominate for deletion an image that did not meet MA policy for images. I too vote delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:07, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Timetrapcover.jpg Image is orphaned, and not what it claims to be. It claims to be the novel cover for the book "Timetrap". This is not a novel cover, but rather it looks like the case for the VHS for the TOS episodes "The Man Trap" and "The Naked Time". --OuroborosCobra talk 06:59, 27 July 2006 (UTC)